Happy People/U Saved Me
| length = 100:12 | label = Jive | producer = R. Kelly | prev_title = Chocolate Factory | prev_year = 2003 | next_title = TP.3 Reloaded | next_year = 2005 | misc = }} Happy People/U Saved Me is the sixth studio album and the second double album by R&B singer R. Kelly, where he mixed feel-good danceable soul records (Happy People) with gospel anthems (U Saved Me). Released in 2004, it peaked at No. 2 on the pop albums chart and went on to be certified three times Platinum. The album contained the hit single "Happy People" (US No. 19, UK No. 6), and the minor hit "U Saved Me" (US No. 52, UK No. 6). On "Red Carpet (Pause, Flash)," Kelly sampled the song "Step in the Name of Love" on his previous album which was released in 2003. Critical reception }} |rev2 = Blender |rev2score = |rev3 = Entertainment Weekly |rev3Score = B+/B- * |rev4 = Rolling Stone |rev4score = |rev5 = Stylus Magazine |rev5Score = B− |rev6 = Uncut |rev6score = | rev7 = The Village Voice | rev7Score = D+ }} Happy People/U Saved Me received mostly positive reviews. The Los Angeles Times said, "Charming, unpretentious and effortless, the singer presides over a party whose pace never flags and whose soul is fun-loving and wholesome." Uncut said, "Happy People is a cunning, crackling, can't-keep-still classic." However many found his gospel/Christian based songs to be at stark contrast to his legal history. Commercial performance In his home country of the United States, Happy People/U Saved Me debuted at number two on the ''Billboard'' 200, selling 264,000 copies in its first week, behind Tim McGraw's Live Like You Were Dying. The album was the sixth consecutive Kelly solo album (seventh overall) to debut at number one on the ''Billboard'' Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums. In its second week, the album remained in the top ten at Billboard 200, falling to number six, selling 127,000 copies. On September 24, 2004, the double album has been certified 3x platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), for shipping more than 3 million units (in this case, 1.5 million double album sets, which are double-counted by the RIAA). As of December 6, 2011, Happy People/U Saved Me has sold 5.2 million copies worldwide. Track listing *All songs written, produced and arranged by R. Kelly. | title1 = Weatherman | length1 = 2:41 | title2 = Red Carpet (Pause, Flash) | length2 = 3:37 | title3 = Love Signals | length3 = 5:28 | title4 = Love Street | length4 = 4:37 | title5 = Ladies' Night (Treat Her Like Heaven) | length5 = 3:45 | title6 = If | length6 = 4:49 | title7 = The Greatest Show On Earth | length7 = 4:48 | title8 = It's Your Birthday | length8 = 2:44 | title9 = Steppin' Into Heaven | length9 = 3:54 | title10 = If I Could Make the World Dance | length10 = 5:28 | title11 = Happy People | length11 = 7:49 }} | title1 = 3-Way Phone Call | note1 = featuring Kelly Price, Kim Burrell & Maurice Mahon | length1 = 7:03 | title2 = U Saved Me | length2 = 6:13 | title3 = Prayer Changes | length3 = 6:24 | title4 = How Did You Manage | length4 = 3:45 | title5 = I Surrender | length5 = 4:45 | title6 = When I Think About You | length6 = 4:06 | title7 = Diary of Me | length7 = 4:19 | title8 = Spirit | length8 = 3:57 | title9 = Leap of Faith | length9 = 4:51 | title10 = Peace | length10 = 5:09 }} Credits and personnel Credits adapted from AllMusic.http://www.allmusic.com/album/happy-people-u-saved-me-mw0000206284/credits * Delatrice Alexander – choir, chorus * Michael Avery – choir, chorus * Steve Bearsley – assistant, engineer, main personnel, programming * George I. III Broughton – choir, chorus * Kim Burrell – featured artist, primary artist * Jeff Chestek – string engineer * Joan Collaso – choir, chorus * Dee Dee – illustrations * Rodney East – keyboards, main personnel * Felicia Coleman Evans – choir, chorus * Sonya Frank – choir, chorus * Kimberly Ann Franklin – choir, chorus * Yvonne Gage – choir, chorus * Andy Gallas * Abel Garibaldi – audio engineer, engineer, main personnel, mixing, programming, vocals, background vocals * Omar Gilbert – unknown contributor role * Senabelle Gill – choir, chorus * Larry Gold – conductor, string arrangements * Dejah Gomez – choir, chorus * Pastor Chris Sr. Harris – choir, chorus * Brandon Hull – assistant * Earickia L. Isom – hair stylist * R. Kelly – arranger, audio production, composer, main personnel, mixing, primary artist, producer, string arrangements, vocals * Gregg Landfair – guitar * Donnie Lyle – bass, bass instrument, guitar, main personnel, vocals, background vocals * Paul Mabin – choir, chorus * Maurice Mahon – featured artist, primary artist * John McGlinchey – assistant * Ian Mereness – engineer, main personnel, mixing, programming * Jason Mlodzinski – assistant, engineer, main personnel, programming * Peter Mokran – audio engineer, engineer * Jeffrey Morrow – choir, chorus * Jackie Murphy – art direction, design * Lori Holton Nash – choir, chorus * Kendall D. Nesbitt – keyboards, main personnel, vocals * Armirris Palmore – choir, chorus * Lauren Pilot – choir, chorus * Herb Powers – mastering * Kelly Price – featured artist, guest artist, main personnel, primary artist, vocals * Riesig & Taylor – photography * Montez Roberts – assistant * Stevie Robinson – choir, chorus * David Ross – set design * Johnny Rutledge – choir, chorus * Cristino Sanchez – choir, chorus * Roberta Thomas – choir, chorus * Devin B. Thompson – choir, chorus * Uncle Life – main personnel, vocals, background vocals * Seth Waldman – assistant * Pamela Watson – stylist * Nathan Wheeler – assistant, engineer, main personnel, programming, vocals, background vocals Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} See also *List of number-one R&B albums of 2004 (U.S.) References Category:2004 albums Category:R. Kelly albums Category:Albums produced by R. Kelly